A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications systems. The present invention is more particularly related to dividing bandwidth of a high speed data line into separate lines provided to individual bandwidth subscribers. The invention is also more particularly related to providing an interface to a J2 line that divides the J2 bandwidth into multiple lower bandwidth data lines provided to subscribers, and dividing a J2 line into multiple T1 lines. The invention is also more specifically related to providing an interface that allows existing U.S. based telecommunications equipment to provide the lower bandwidth services to customers, based on an interface to the high speed J2 line.
2. Discussion of Background
In the United States telecommunications system, information is routed over lines of various speeds. For example, a POTs line is typically a 64k line and carries voice and/or other forms of data (all collectively referred to as data, or subscriber communications) between individual subscriber telephones and DTE""s (Data Terminal Equipment, fax, for example). The data sent over the 64k circuit is then routed via a network to a destination (destination subscriber), where the data is received and/or transmitted.
These 64k lines transport the subscriber""s data and signaling needed to direct the data sent (call set-up, etc.). However, when routed over the network, the data is typically multiplexed onto higher bandwidth trunk lines which are shared between multiple other subscriber""s communications. For example, referring to FIG. 1, 64k lines 100 are typically Time Division Multiplexed (TDM) onto T1 lines, which carry 24 64k lines for a total bandwidth of 24xc3x9764k (1.544 Mb) per T1 line.
As data is sent further into the network, additional multiplexing onto yet higher bandwidth lines is typically performed. For example, multiple T1 lines can be multiplexed onto a T3 line 150 which has a capacity of up to 28 T1 lines for a total bandwidth of 28xc3x9724xc3x9764k. In other systems, various capacity lines may be multiplexed together and share large bandwidth circuits and be transported through the network.
Thus, trunk lines of even higher capacity may multiplex any number or combination of less than 64k, 64k, T1, T3, etc, for data transport between the various nodes in the network. As the data travels closer to it""s destination, it is also de-multiplexed, either in steps (T3xe2x86x92T1xe2x86x9264k, for example), or de-multiplexed in larger steps, depending on the implementation or exact network configuration.
These same principles may be applied to private and corporate networks that stand alone or operate in conjunction with the U.S. telecommunications system. A variety of equipment is available for performing the multiplexing, de-multiplexing, and needed signaling for transporting the data through the network.
One equipment example, see FIG. 2, is the Promina line of multi-service, multi-transport solutions available through Net.com. The Promina line of solutions includes the Promina 800 series that provides carrier class WAN equipment and services ideal for private and carriers of telecommunication services. Such services include:
consolidation of diverse traffic and applications on a single platform;
delivering cost-efficient, reliable access to multiple services;
supply access to WAN services and applications ranging from carrier network applications to private network applications;
sites ranging from central offices, corporate facilities, and/or small branch offices;
creating VPN""s that interwork applications used by widely disperate clients;
mission critical availability;
technology independence by supplying appropriate technology when needed;
provides single platform delivery of ATM, advanced bandwidth management, ISDN, multi-protocol routing and bridging, voice processing, frame relay, and digital data networking; and
provides safeguards for end-to-end connections with distributed intelligence that prevents single points of failure.
Equipment such as the Promina 800 series is ideal for use in carrier networks for multiplexing, routing, and transporting multiservice traffic over the available, and different access lines (T1, T3, etc.) used in the world""s telecommunications infrastructure.
U.S. Telcos offer a variety of services to subscriber""s, including less than 64k, 64k, T1, T3, and other bandwidth lines that may be installed at a subscriber""s site, or leased as needed by the subscribers. Using a device like the Promina 800 series, a Telco can offer services at any of the standard and/or customized throughput rates by partitioning any part of a higher bandwidth line and providing it to a subscriber. Typically, a subscriber will order an amount of bandwidth to cover it""s throughput requirements for daily operations. T1 is a popular amount of bandwidth sufficient for the needs of most medium and large sized businesses.
In Japan, the telecommunications infrastructure is based on a set of trunk lines that are different from those in the U.S. For example, high capacity lines available to businesses are the J2 lines. A J2 line consists of a 6.3 Mb line that includes channels for payload, signaling, and timing signals. The J2 line carries considerably more data than a typical T1 which is common for supporting medium and large sized business communications needs, and, as a dedicated line, is also very expensive.
In Japan, currently, J2 is the only practically available line for business or other high speed data connections. One reason few other options are available for business bandwidth requirements is that the telecommunications system in Japan is a regulated monopoly and not open to competition. However, the deregulation process has started in Japan and it is expected that the introduction of competition for new and more flexible services to customers will create high demand for alternate services such as lower speed bandwidth lines to medium and large sized businesses.
Another reason that the J2 is currently the only practical bandwidth solution is that their exists an absence of multi-service, multi-transport equipment that is compatible with the J2 standard and will allow the J2 to be divided into high bandwidth lines of moderate capacity compared to the entire capacity of the J2. Therefore large amounts of development are needed to produce equipment capable of providing the new levels of service. Furthermore, other telecommunications infrastructures (countries, private companies, etc.) may also wish to purchase J2 capacity and re-sell the lower bandwidth lines to other customers.
Ideally, the J2 line would utilize already developed equipment such as the Promina 800 series to mux and de-mux the J2 lines and provide the lower bandwidth services to various customers. However, currently available equipment for multi-service applications are not available with trunks interfacing to the J2 standard, therefore the existing base of available equipment is not readily deployed.
To address the problems faced in the current state of telecommunications infrastructure, the present invention provides an interface between a J2 line to multi-service, lower speed access types transported through T1 or other lines. The lower speed access types allow businesses and other customers to take better advantage of, and more efficiently feed, the J2 line.
Although the invention is mainly directed to a T1/J2 interface, in it""s broadest sense, the invention, as described herein, may be practiced to any of different systems, providing an interface between any high speed and plural other lower speed trunk lines (J2 to E1 lines, for example). The interface allows any existing equipment compatible with the trunk lines being interfaced to provide services (E1 based series, for example) to customers.
The invention includes a round robin interface that sequentially selects portions of available J2 bandwidth and interjects data transmitted from the lower or alternate bandwidth lines (from one or more subscribers) onto the J2 line. Incoming data transmitted to each subscriber and multiplexed onto the J2 line are retrieved in round robin fashion and transmitted to the intended subscriber. In one embodiment, the lower bandwidth lines are T1 lines (or other lines of approximately T1 capacity) connected to individual subscribers or a single subscriber connected to plural multi-service applications. In a preferred embodiment, the interface is developed as a device attached to an existing multi-service, multi-transport access platform.
The invention may be embodied as a device, a J2 interface, comprising a set of connectors, each connector configured to secure a telecommunications line to the interface, a J2 connector configured to attach a J2 line to said interface, a signaling and timing device configured to produce J2 formatted signals and timing (ST) according to J2 standards, and a multiplexor attached to each of said telecommunications lines and said signaling and timing device, said multiplexor configured to select sets of data from each of said set of connectors and ST data related to the selected sets of data from said signaling device and place each set of data and ST data on the J2 connector.
The invention also includes a J2 interface, comprising a telecom connecting means for connecting plural telecommunications lines to the interface, a J2 connecting means for connecting a J2 line to said interface, a signaling and timing means for producing J2 formatted signals and timing (ST) according to J2 standards; and a multiplexing means for multiplexing each of said telecommunications lines and said produced J2 formatted ST onto said J2 connecting means, said multiplexing means including, means for selecting sets of data from each of said telecommunications lines and ST data related to the selected sets of data, and means for placing each set of data and ST data on the J2 connecting means.
The invention may also be embodied as a method of interfacing a J2 line to existing telecommunications equipment, comprising the steps of receiving signals from plural telecommunications lines, selecting sets of data from each of said plural telecommunications lines, generating signaling and timing (ST) as required by J2 standards for the selected sets of data, and placing electro-optical signals representing each of the selected sets of data and the generated signaling and timing (ST) on a J2 line.